Scott Whitman
Name: Scott Whitman Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'11" Weight: 172 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brunette Kills: 3 Weapon: Shard of glass Appearance: Scott is a tall, reasonably well-built young man with particularly impressive arms thanks to his position on National Summit’s baseball team. His white skin has very vague sun-kissed features, most noticeably a faint line of freckles on his upper cheeks. He has a squared jaw that sits proudly at the base of his stern, disciplined face. In comparison to the rest of his very solid features, his nose is unusually small and soft-looking. His hair is a neatly combed and parted wave of brown that sits firmly on his scalp looking more like a solid object than a series of follicles. Not a single hair reaches below ear level. On Announcement Day, Scott was wearing a camouflage jacket over a gray T-shirt, olive drab pants, and thick brown boots. Interests: Scott is obsessed with everything involving the military. Military weapons, traditions, and history are the most common topics of interest on his mind. General Adams is his personal hero, and he has a hard time discerning how anyone else could not feel the same way. He also has a love of baseball, largely thanks to its designation as America’s pastime, leading to his playing in various teams during his youth, as well as his current place on National Summit’s squad. In general, one could say than anything considered “patriotic” is an interest of his. History: Born to a family of career military officers, Scott was immersed in the world of hardcore patriotism from an early age. He was provided with all the books and information that he could ever want involving the military, and with so much stimulation at hand, he couldn’t help but be sucked in. Thanks to the stories that he was told frequently during his formative years, General Adams has become his personal hero, and he refuses to believe that anyone could have an unfavorable opinion of the man. A love of all things military is not the only thing that Scott gained from his upbringing. He has determined that one’s worth is determined by their degree of patriotism, so he has decided that it is his duty to be as much of a patriot as humanly possible. He always tries to make choices that he believes would be most effecient when it came to aiding and respecting the country that his parents fought for, and his idolized General leads. This led to his love of baseball. As the national sport, Scott decided that he simply had to play. However, when it turned out that he was a natural for the game, his love went beyond a desire to play because he considered it to be the patriotic thing to do. Scott genuinely enjoys baseball, and although he had always planned on following in his parents’ footsteps and joining the military, his devotion to that plan has been tested by the game. Now in his later years of high school and a regular standout on the team, he is strongly considering becoming a professional baseball player once his mandatory service is finished. Unfortunately, Scott has picked up some unsavory habits in his ambition to become the ultimate patriot. The bigotries of his parents, as well as those that have seeped into regular consciousness, have been fully embraced by Scott. He has a very narrow idea of what constitutes a patriot, and he is not kind to those who he feels do not meet those standards. Any attempts to confront him on this issue have always ended in failure. Scott refuses to let his beliefs be questioned, seeing such attempts to change his viewpoint as an attack on his devotion to his country. As Announcement Day approaches, Scott knows that there is always a risk of being chosen. However, he has accepted it as a natural event that simply must occur. After all, General Adams approves of it, so clearly it must be right. Personality: Scott is firmly devoted to America and all things that could be considered patriotic, and considers anything that falls outside of that range to be a personal insult. He has a generally stoic, unflinching demeanor, like the soldier that he expects to become. However, when he’s playing baseball, he noticeably relaxes, and isn’t quite as rigid as usual. Reputation: He has no difficulty getting along with those who support his views, but holds nothing but contempt for those who question his vision. As a result, opinions of him among the student body are quite split. However, he is fairly well-liked by his fellow baseball players thanks to his more lax demeanor with his teammates. The above biography is as written by Aura. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Aura '''Kills: 'Juan Garza (NPC), Lisa Brighton (NPC), Vanessa Carson (NPC) 'Killed By: '''Shot by British soldiers '''Collected Weapons: '''Shard of Glass (assigned weapon, broken), MAC-10 (from Juan Garza), Pitchfork (from Lisa Brighton, discarded) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Juan Garza (NPC), Lisa Brighton (NPC), Mina Mashall, Vanessa Carson (NPC), Bridie Mossberg 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Scott came to with a sub-optimal weapon, but accepted his fate without complaint, believing it part of his patriotic duty. He found Juan Garza inside the customs office, whom he respected, and exchanged some brief niceties with, before attacking. Scott had a mission and did not intend to let any minorities get in his way, so he coldly stabbed Juan, stole his gun, and cleanly shot him to death. He moved on. Scott marched over the seawater pool's boundary, the next part of his plan now to secure supplies for the long haul. He overheard Lisa Brighton, who was investigating the pool, he decided he'd rob her for his needed equipment. He held her at gunpoint. That struck a nerve, to Scott's bemusement Lisa sacrificed her own supplies to the pool and charged, Scott quickly proved the folly of her actions by shooting her before she could close the distance. She lay dying from a bullet through abdomen, and he ignored her demanding he end it while he salvaged what he could of his supplies. She turned to insults against his patriotism that struck a nerve, he kicked her, and used her melee weapon to torture her with further blows, until she was a gory mess and he could move on. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I am a patriot, and you are an enemy."'' -- Lisa calls him out on his patriotism. He cruelly draws out her death in exchange. Other/Trivia *Scott was the first character in the PV3 Prologue to kill another student. He was also the first student with three designated kills to actually reach three (though Bridie Mossberg was the first multi-killer to get more than one). Threads Below is a list of threads containing Scott, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Whitman's Mission *By Neptune's Beard *There's No Greater Lie Than "A Good Day To Die" *Unjustifiable *but one life to lose Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Scott Whitman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Characters